


I Wanted To Hear Your Voice

by brucethegirl



Series: 100 ways to say i love you [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23946604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brucethegirl/pseuds/brucethegirl
Summary: Yachi can't sleep, and Kuroo is still awake. Sometimes you just need to hear a soothing voice to calm you down.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Yachi Hitoka
Series: 100 ways to say i love you [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694542
Comments: 11
Kudos: 106





	I Wanted To Hear Your Voice

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted as a thread fic on my twitter, @hundredtimes_. It has been edited for clarity and quality.

Yachi couldn’t sleep. She couldn’t keep her eyes open. And the strain was starting to stab, so she closed her computer and crawled into her bed. She lay there. Eyes closed, darkness surrounding her. But her mind kept whirring. 

She hadn’t had any caffeine yet her brain wouldn’t let her relax. It wanted to stay awake even as her eyes relaxed behind her lids. 

She sighed heavily and turned to lay on her other side. The tan curtains were no match for the neon lights from the street streaking into her room between the slats. She twisted and lay on her back resting her hands on her chest, lightly clutching the blankets. And could only imagine that she looked like a vampire in a casket. 

She thumped her arms to her sides and let out a sharp breath through her nose. 

She turned again and grabbed her phone from the nightstand. No new messages or alerts. She unlocked it and scrolled aimlessly through her twitter, then Instagram feeds. Most people were asleep. Then she refreshed her Instagram feed and saw Kuroo’s profile pop up with a new story. 

He was awake. 

She tapped it and saw he’d posted a few things. A cup of coffee at a desk overflowing with chemical equations. A computer screen showing Hinata and bokuto smiling broadly “brodate” written in curly letters across the photo. She chuckled. A video of Kenma cooking dinner and Kuroo, behind the camera, sighing wistfully and bemoaning his lack of attraction to his best friend. To which Kenma replied in a deadpan voice, “I don’t think your girlfriend will be happy to hear that.” Kuroo let out his infamous cackle and said “she’s fine with it. She knows the depth of our relationship.” “You mean she knows you’re a weirdo.” “Yet you both love me despite it... odd.” Yachi sighed heavily at the exact same time a heavy sigh came from the blonde man on her screen. 

She felt a little more relaxed hearing his voice, and put the phone back down to close her eyes. But she still couldn’t find the sweet release of dreams. 

She let out a groan and grabbed for her phone blindly, he was still awake after all. 

She listened to his call back music for all of two seconds before she heard his voice “Moshi-moshi.”  Came the slimiest voice she could have imagined. 

“You know I hate when you use that voice,” she said in a small voice. 

He chuckled lightly, no doubt in response to her quietness. “What’s up Hitoka-Chan?” He asked, gently. 

She sighed, “nothing.”

“ _ Pft _ “ he clearly did not believe her. “Right, sure.” There was some rummaging and she heard him distantly say “it’s just-“ then closer to the phone “2:30 in the morning and you’re calling me-“ he broke off short. “Is this... are you calling me to fulfill a  _ special _ need?” 

She groaned “oh my god why do I love you?” She said even as her groan turned into a laugh. 

“You’re not denying it...” he trailed off. 

“I couldn’t sleep.” She admitted quietly. Like she was afraid of breaking the stillness of the night. 

He sighed and she could hear a smile in it. “Did you try closing your eyes?”

“Okay. Well, I’m going then-“

“Wait okay sorry.” He was quiet for a moment, “what’s on your mind?” She heard him settle into his couch and imagined what he looked like. She knew he was studying for an exam, and suddenly a wave of guilt crashed over her. She saw him in his old Nekoma sweatpants, a T-shirt and his hair unbrushed, but his bangs pinned back with one of the many clips she’d left at his apartment. He was probably on his fifth cup of coffee, despite his sleep schedule being so out of whack he could stay awake until sunrise without a problem. And he’d answered her call within seconds. 

She sighed “I’m sorry, I forgot you had the exam Friday. I’ll let you get back to studying. I just wanted to hear your voice.” 

“No, please. Don’t hang up.” She heard him lick his lips, “you called just to hear my voice?”

“Yeah...”

He let out a breathy chuckle that she could almost feel against her cheek, “Hitoka,” he said in a pleased voice before his tone shifted and he asked, “ do you _ like  _ me?”

She clicked her tongue, “right now? No, I really don’t.” They both laughed and sobered quickly. “I saw your video with Kenma and-“

“And you wanted to make sure I wouldn’t ever leave you for him? Cause I’m gonna be honest. He was here first.” 

“Would you let me finish?”

“Sorry,” he said, abashed. He always did that. When they started having a serious conversation, something that pushed them a little bit further into their relationship, a conversation that solidified this thing as it became less ambiguous and more permanent. Her heart broke a little for the scared boy that felt the need to joke as a defense mechanism to hide his fears. 

“I saw your video and just hearing your voice helped a little. So I wanted to hear it some more.” She admitted. 

He was quiet for a long moment, “do you want me to come over?” It was a serious question, no flirting behind it and she smiled. 

“No you need to study. Just... read me your notes or something.”

“Well that will definitely knock you out.” 

She hummed, “exactly.”

He gave a breathy laugh. As though he was aware of the spell that he had woven- the one that was slowly pulling her under into her dreams. 

“Okay. But you have to close your eyes.”

She hummed and put the phone between her ear and the pillow. 

“Many natural terpenoids rarely conform to the concept of a linear head to tail combination of isoprene works. Mevalonic acid-“

Eventually her breathing evened out and Kuroo stopped talking when he heard a telltale tiny whimper. She didn’t snore, but she’d give the occasional heavy breath that sounded like she was groaning in her sleep. It was adorable and he smiled broadly as he leaned back into the pillows on the couch. He closed his eyes and listened to her for a minute. His breathing matched hers and he almost fell asleep himself. But he had to study more for his exam. In the tiniest whisper he could manage he said, “goodnight, Hitoka.” He pulled the phone away like he’s going to hang up and another sigh drifted through the speakers. He knew she was asleep but brought the phone back to his ear, “sorry. I won’t hang up.” Another heavy sigh that he let himself think is an agreement. “You  _ do _ know I could never leave you right?” He whispered to her in confidence. “You’re everything to me. I joke about it. But I’m just scared you’ll realize how much better than me you are. How much more you deserve,” he sighed, “you know that though. And you still indulge me. You let me make those stupid jokes... you probably hate them. You’re probably feeling guilty about them. That you’re not doing enough to let me know  _ you’ll _ never leave,” his throat clicked and he swallowed, “and I hate that I make you feel like that. I’m sorry, Hitoka. I’m trying to get better at it. For you.” He sighed, “ah, but I can’t stop it. It’s a habit. You’d say it’s a defense mechanism. And you’re right. But I’m going to try harder. Because I trust you Hitoka, with everything.” He closed his eyes and leaned his head back so that it hangs over the couch, “I trust you with every part of me.” He opened his eyes and jumped, barely able to keep the surprised scream from his throat, but succeeding just in time. He heard a disgruntled grunt from the line and covered the bottom half of the phone with his hand, holding it to his chest as he violently whispered “what are you doing?” To his roommate. 

Kenma didn’t bother to conceal his voice, knowing it wouldn’t carry across the living room to whoever was on the phone- Yachan no doubt. “I’m debating if I should record you being sappy to post later.” Kuroo clicked his tongue and put his phone on speaker then muted the input before setting it on the table. “Aren’t you supposed to be studying?” Kenma asks conspiratorially. 

“She couldn’t sleep.”

“So she called you?”

“She said my voice soothes her.”

Kenma stared at him, tilted his head, “weren’t you just reading chemistry notes?”

“She said I should still study.”

“Did you make sure you didn’t bore her to death?” Kenma walked past Kuroo to the fridge. He grabbed a yogurt and stopped next to Kuroo on his way back to his room. “You should really tell her all that stuff when she can hear you.” He looked at the phone then back up to Kuroo, then seemed to debate something heavily. Finally his face took on a grimace as he said, “it would probably make her really happy to hear.”

“You speaking from experience?” Kuroo teased. 

“Yeah. I am.” Kenma stuck a straw into the yogurt to emphasize his point. “And also as your best friend. It could help you too.” He shrugged, “the first step is admitting it, ya know?” Then he walked back to his room and Kuroo heard his game unpause and Kenma start speaking again, though he couldn’t understand him through the door. 

A whimper brought his attention back to the phone. “The first step, huh?” He picked up the phone and unmuted his line. “Sorry, Hitoka. Kenma says hi.” He took a deep breath, “and about what I said before. I’m going to tell you all of that in person. Soon. I promise.” He gripped the phone tightly, wishing it were her. “I love you.” He still couldn’t bear to hang up on her. Preferring to pretend she was sleeping just behind him while he studied, he set the phone on the couch to create a more accurate illusion as he focused back on his notes. 

Every time he’d hear a particularly loud sigh he’d turn to glance at the phone making sure she hadn’t woken up. And when he blinked his eyes open at Kenma fixing cereal he was shocked at the bright light streaming through the window. He heard Kenma laugh and sat up. “Oh. He’s awake now.”

Kuroo heard a tinkling laugh through the phone and jumped up, wide awake- coffee not required. “Hitoka-Chan?!” It was slightly squeakier and croakier than he would have preferred. 

Kenma laughed at his expense, ”Yea, you fell asleep with her still on the line.” He waved the phone at Kuroo “she was whispering sweet nothings when I came out for breakfast.”

There was affronted laughter from the phone, “okay  _ first  _ of all- it is past  _ noon _ , Kozume-San.” 

“Oh-ho!” Kenma teased back while Kuroo laughed, “I’m Kozume-San, now?” 

“Okay alright. Stop flirting with my girlfriend and eat your lunch.” Kuroo walked to his room and closed the door behind him. “Sorry about that. I didn’t mean to fall asleep.”

“No, it’s fine. I- I liked waking up and.” She paused and he knew that if he could see her that pretty blush would be starting on the apples of her cheeks. 

“And?”

“It was nice to hear you first thing when I woke up.”

He felt his own cheeks warm as he admitted, “it would have been nicer to see you first thing when I woke up.”

She was quiet and for a second he thought he went too far. But then she said, “yea. It would have...”

He smiled and remembered his conversation with Kenma the night before. A resolve settled in his chest. “Hey what are you doing today?”

“Umm, I wanted to do some laundry, but other than that I’m free.”

“Great. Let’s go out, I want to see you.” He wanted to tell her something but he knew better than to use those words and stress her out. 

She giggled, “Yea. Okay... give me an hour?”

“Take as long as you need. I’m not going anywhere.”


End file.
